All I Need Chapter 4
by JilyLoverLunax
Summary: Alexandria Harper and James Potter are best friends, along with Dominique and Fred Weasley (II) of course! But what happens when the two of them develop feelings for the other and bith are too stubborn to reveal them? And what will their family members say or do? James Sirius/OC Pairing Warnings: some language, a slash pairing, and some mature scenes later on in the story.


**ALEX'S POV**

The next two weeks went by fast, due to the fact that I never had a spare moment; with plenty of Quidditch practices, that by the end, you thought you'd never be able to move afterwards; prefect patrols and studying. The best thing about these three weeks, was that fact that, I hadn't had any dreams lately. Not one.

Right now, I was sitting in potions with my head slumped over my textbook, desperately wishing that I could catch up on some z's.

No such luck, as I just got poked in the side of the head. I glanced up, my eyebrow raised. "What, James?"

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but you might want to listen to the professor. He's talking about the potion we have to brew." James replied.

I sat up and looked over at the board, and sure enough, we were going to have to brew Amortentia. _Great! _

"Ok, now I'm going to put you into pairs that you will be working with to complete an essay and a potion with. Understood?" This was followed by murmurs of agreement and groans as he picked up a list and started reading out names.

"Adrian Bell and Dominique Weasley." I let out a muffled laugh at that, which in return, I got a glare for. Dommie definitely didn't like the Slytherin boy, she thought he was in love with himself, when really he just had a really huge crush on Dom (which she never noticed) and he thought he had to act "cool" to impress her.

Then I hear, "James Potter and Alexandria Harper. Right, so, you will all need to hand in an essay on the ingredients and recognising the potion with your partner, which will be handed in Monday before you brew the potion."

I sighed. _Lovely. Terrific. Awesome. Not! _

_Why couldn't I have Freddie?! At least, he'd just talk my ear off. _

_You know what? Maybe it won't be so bad brewing Amortentia with James..._

_Just because it's a love potion, doesn't mean he'll realise my feelings. At least, I hope so._

_I'm just being stupid, it's just a potion. _

_I' m just being stupid, it's just a potion. I'm just being stupid, it's just-.. _

And that's what I kept repeating in my head for the last couple of minutes before class ended. I mentally shook myself, and left the classroom as the bell went.

I turened as I heard James yell out to me. "Uh, sorry but, we didn't work out when we're working on the essay..."

"Oh! Right. You want to work on the essay, this afternoon or tomorrow?

He smiled. "Well, we can work on it tomorrow, maybe?"

I smiled in return. "Yeah, sure."

We then proceeded to stand there, awkwardly looking at each other for some reason. I broke the silence. "We, uh-.. Should be getting to Transfiguration..."

James nodded, and we started walking in silence, every now and again, glancing up at each other, and looking away again if we caught the others eye.

I blushed as we did this for, around the twelfth time today as we neared the classroom. We walked inside and saw Professor Chang looking at us, with her eyebrows raised, but nodded over at our seats for us to sit down, not before saying, "Detention, both of you, tomorrow night."

We nodded and walked over to the only seats left, right in front of the professor. I sighed. _Oh well... _We spent the rest of the lesson transfiguring various objects into animals.

I could hear James snoring softly next to me, and I looked over at his sleeping face. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.. Well, apart from that baby pig I'd seen.. And the adorable little puppy that-.. Anyway, you get the point. It was pretty damn adorable.

The tips of his hair were hanging above his eyes, and he had a small smirk on his face, even in sleep. All I wanted to do in that moment, was brush the hair out of his face, or kiss his forehead..

_I have got to stop thinking like that! _

I looked away and bit the inside of my cheeks and looked over at the board, trying to concentrate solely on the board, instead of the sleeping James next to me. I let out a breath, and glanced over at James as he let out another snore, this time louder. I'd have to wake him. If he got caught sleeping in class again, after he turned up late today, he would get a whole weeks worth of detentions.

So I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. He did absolutely nothing.

I shook harder. Nothing.

I poked him in the face. The little bugger still slept.

Biting my lip, I just decided to do what I wanted to do, in the first place. I leaned in closer toward him and brushed the hair out of his eyes, and kissed his cheek softly. His eyes fluttered open instantly.

_Oh, shit._


End file.
